Hots for the Kazekage
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Her! Liking the kazekage? No way. Pshhh. Impossible. He doesn't even know she exists. He's not even that attractive anyway. She is not in love with the kazekage. Nope. Never. Impossible... Oh, who the hell is she trying to fool?


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) This is for damnheart.o3! It's really boring in the beginning but it gets hilarious at the end. Not my best work, to be honest, went through some major writer's block but I tried so please just read it till the very end. Reviewers shall be fed and cuddled. Okay? Okay.

"Hinata, are you staring at Gaara?"

Yes.

She blushed and her best friend let out a small chuckle, "Tenten! I can't help it."

She couldn't.

Really!

After all he was the one who was the one talking in the large board room.. Not that Hinata didn't think that he didn't like an absolute sex god in his kazekage robes.

"Hinata, just admit it. You've got the hots for the kazekage. Wipe that drool off your mouth."

Hinata shook her head and embarrassingly rubbed her mouth with the the back of her hand to find nothing there, resulting in a laughing Tenten.

Was it that obvious?

"Tenten, he doesn't even know I e-exist.", she whispered with a slight frown on her face.

Oh just how wrong she was.

Tenten rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend, "Then explain why he's been looking over here 10 times already in the past minute."

Hinata shifted her eyes back to the fifth kazekage, locking eyes with him.

Hinata's heart beat quickened and she started to play with her hands.

"He's staring at you, not me."

Tenten face palmed herself.

"Hinata! You know he was looking at you."

Hinata shook her head, her blush deepening.

"He was looking at you who coincidentally is sitting next to me. From afar it looks like he was staring at me."

Tenten stood up and smirked at the now silent red head.

"Hey Gaara! Hinata wants you to know that she loves-"

"I-I love cinnamon buns! They're delicious.. And your plan.. For the umm.. Plan of.. Yeah." the timid girl said as she stood up and covered the brunette's mouth with her hands. She sat back down with a smirking Tenten. The room broke out in a few chuckles and murmurs.

If she didn't start to play with her hands again, she could've seen the soft chuckle that slipped out of his lips.

"T-Tenten, now he's really staring at me. What should I do?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders, focusing her attention elsewhere.

By elsewhere I mean a brunette, byakugan user.

Hinata followed Tenten's eyes and they landed on a poker faced genius.

"Why don't you confess to Neji-niisan? You know he likes you."

Tenten blushed and looked away, "No, he doesn't. But what about you and Gaara? Why don't you confess?"

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't even pay attention to me. And I don't like him."

Liar.

"Yes, you do! You over think things too much. Gaara likes, likes you. He even kicked out Kiba of the meeting because he tried to sit next to you!"

An even redder blush appeared on Hinata's face as she began to play with her fingers, "W-why do you think that?"

Every time Tenten came to the kazekage tower to give the report from a mission with Hinata, he'd ask 637281171 idiotic (yet cute) questions about her.

'Who is she interested in?'

'Did she talk about me?'

'Did anyone try to flirt with my- I..mean... With Hinata?'

'Just wondering out of pure curiosity, did that flea having mutt come close to Hinata?'

And of course, the occasional 'Are you sure she doesn't have feelings for Naruto anymore?'

He never actually told her but it was pretty obvious.

The weapons mistress smirked, "Just a lucky guess. Just confess to him already."

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes at her future cousin in law.

"A lucky guess isn't enough to convince me I should confess my feelings for him, which are non-existent by the way-"

A raspy cough was heard above their heads and they looked up to find teal eyes staring down at them.

And by them, I mean Hinata.

Hinata was expecting the blonde haired ramen addict or the dog lover but..

Oh.

But this was so much better.

"Hello."

"H-hi, Gaara."

"Would you and Tenten like to share something with the rest of us?"

A blush began to form on Hinata's cheeks as a light one began to form on his cheeks.

'Too cute.' They both thought at the same time, about the other.

"No, kazekage-sama."

Gaara bit his lip, making Hinata want to stand on her tippy toes and steal a kiss. Hinata resisted her urges and tried to suppress her blush.

Key word: Tried.

Her face was crimson red. They stood in silence, with Hinata staring at the ground feeling Gaara's clueless stare on her.

Gaara scratched his red locks, with a light hidden blush on his face, "Very well then. We will adjourn this meeting here. Dismissed."

Hinata stood up, ready to head to her temporary sleeping quarters with Tenten, only to find the brunette had swiftly rushed to the other side to bicker with her cousin. Hinata giggled and turned around.

Right into Gaara's toned chest.

Not that she minded.

She quickly pushed herself away and stumbled back. Too nervous to actually function her feet correctly, she was about to meet the floor.

Oh great.

She was going to fall and make a fool out of herself in front of the kazekage. Damn it.

Well, it's not like she would care because you know.. It's not like she actually had feelings for him.

Pshh.

No way!

Elbow. Elbow.

Looks at you suggestively from across the Internet.

She closed her eyes shut, awaiting for the impact that never came. She peeked one eye open then the other to find another pair of eyes staring into hers. Hinata had been so out of it, she hadn't realized strong arms had wrapped themselves around Hinata's lower back.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata slowly nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks as he gently balanced her.

"Hinata, I-", a booming loud voice cut off his raspy voice.

"Come on, you two love birds!"

"We're not love birds!", they simultaneously said, with blushing faces.

Well, not yet anyways.

Gaara quickly let go of Hinata, much to her dismay. Naruto roughly patted his close friend's back.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, ramen's on Gaara!"

He quickly exited the room leaving the two blushing teens alone. Gaara sighed and stared at Hinata from the corner if his eye.

"So.. Um.."

"Don't mind Naruto. He's just.. Well, Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go. It seems as if I'll be the one paying for ramen. Once again." He looked away as he quickly took ahold of Hinata's hand and walked out.

Hinata blushed as he silently led her to Suna's number one ramen shop. He led her inside but not before letting go of her soft hand.

He mumbled as he looked away so she wouldn't see the forming blush on his face, "Sorry. I hadn't realized I was holding your hand."

Liar.

He actually did but he refused to let go of her hand, hoping she wouldn't mind. Which she didn't. At all.

He let go of her hand and lifted the ramen shop flap, gesturing for her to go first.

"Thank you, kazekage-sama."

"Call me Gaara. You call Kiba by his name. Do you perhaps favor him over me?"

"N-no, Gaara-sama!"

He inwardly smirked at her response, "Good."

Or else the dog would have to be put down.

If you know what I mean.

They found the table their comrades were sitting. Hinata sat down next Gaara and ordered their ramen.

"So Hinata, how long have you been dating Gaara?", asked Naruto as he slurped on his third bowl.

Next thing you know, noodles and miso soup covered Tenten's head.

"What the hell do you mean he's dating my cousin?!"

"Yeah, I saw them holding hands on the way here."

Neji prepared his sixty four palms prepared to attack the lovesick kazekage.

This is Naruto SD all over again.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Hey barbie! What's wrong with Hinata dating my little brother?", asked the puppet master.

"He's a-"

"Wait, Barbie? Why are you calling Neji barbie?"

"Not to be a suck up or anything, but I have to admit she's a pretty girl."

Neji directed his best blood line limit attack towards Kankuro.

"I'm a boy!"

Kankuro choked on his water, "You're not a girl?! Hell, I thought you were just flat chested! So.. I guess I can rule out asking you out for a date."

Everybody became silent at the ramen table, staring at Kankuro as if he had robbed an old lady's sweater store.

"Anyways, so Gaara and Hinata, yeah.. What's up with that?"

Gaara just blinked at the conversation subject while Hinata was stiff with wide eyes.

"Hinata can do so much better than that!"

Temari narrowed her eyes at the brunette byakugan user and brought out her large fan, "What do you been by that thing?! 'That thing' is the kazekage of the sand!'

Neji scoffed, "Well, that thing better keep his sandy hands off Hinata!"

"Can I get more of this ramen?"

"Shut up Naruto!", said Temari and Neji simultaneously.

"If anyone doesn't deserve anyone else, it's Hinata who doesn't deserve Gaara!", interluded Matsuri.

Tenten wiped her now-smells-like-soup-and-noodles face and she got out her sharpest weapons, "Excuse me?"

"Well, where's Hinata's Fanclub? Oh that's right.. She doesn't have one!"

"Hey! I like Hinata! I'll be in her Fanclub.", said the tattooed Inuzaka.

Did Gaara's eye just twitch?

Sand quickly picked up Kiba and threw him through the ramen shop ceiling.

The ramen shop owner sighed and mumbled something on the lines of 'Every single damn time..'

Gaara continued eating but not before mumbling out an 'Oops.'

"Hinata doesn't need a fan club like Gaara. She has admirers. For example, Kiba."

There's that twitch again.

"Every girl in Suna admires Gaara! Who doesn't want to be the mother of his kids?"

The table became silent and a twinge of jealousy arose in Hinata.

"Woah, looks like Hinata has some competition!"

"No, she doesn't! Everybody knows Gaara's in love with Hinata!"

"I didn't know until today.", interluded Matsuri.

"Damn it, Temari! This is why we don't tell you secrets!" said Kankuro.

"It's not a secret if everyone knows about it. Look at his face, it's crimson red for Kami's sake!"

"Hmm.. Interesting.", said Sai as he wrote everything down in a little notebook.

"This is why we don't tell you anything! You just told everyone Gaara's biggest secret."

"Kankuro! Shut up and just go make out with Neji."

"Neji's mine!"

"I thought he was a girl! Let it go!"

"That's not important. What's important is that Gaara likes Hinata and Hinata likes Gaara."

"No!"

"I'm totally against this!"

"Who wants more ramen? I do!"

"Gaara's too good for Hinata!"

"Kankuro, stop drooling because of Neji!"

"It's kind of sad when your boyfriend is prettier than his girlfriend."

"That does it!"

Everybody, except the two blushing forgotten subjects of the conversation, quickly got up and started using their jutsus and weapons.

"Hinata and Gaara don't even like eachother!"

"Gaara's obviously in love with me!"

"Where the hell did Kiba go?"

"My ramen shop!"

"Save the noodles! My beautiful ramen, ruined!"

"Gaara, just confess to Hinata!"

"There is nothing to confess, he doesn't like her!"

"Am I the only one who cares about the ramen?!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Bodies were thrown and punched at. Kunais clashed together in boiling anger. The ramen shop was basically torn to pieces. Fans were swung. Naruto had ramen in his hands as he got to his knees and screamed at the sky. Everyone was shouting and fighting with people that they didn't even bicker with.

Well... That escalated quickly.

Hinata and Gaara just stared at everyone as they destroyed most of the ramen shop. They were blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with their objects of affection.

"Gaara! Why the hell did you throw me through another roof?!", said a limping Kiba as he entered the ramen shop.

Gaara quickly slammed his hands on the table.

Or well, what was left of the table.

"Enough!"

Everyone quickly stopped their actions. Neji, Kankuro, and Tenten had been stopped between a wrestling circle. Temari and Matsuri were in the middle of clashing weapons and Sai stopped writing while Naruto just clutched the already cold noodles to his heart.

Gaara quickly stood up and took an intake of breath. He slid his fingers under Hinata's jaw and raised her chin to face him. Her blushing face met his stoic one.

"Hinata, I love you."

He quickly leaned down before she could even react and pressed his soft lips to hers. Hinata blinked; not believing she was actually kissing the kazekage but as soon as she felt him move against her plump lips, she closed her eyes. Their lips moved in sync with eachother almost like they were made for eachother.

Which they were.

Gaara pulled away, slightly panting for air as Hinata blushed a deep, crimson red and touched her lips with her fingertips.

Gaara coughed and scratched his red locks, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night, Hinata."

"G-g-good night, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded, and pressed one last, soft kiss to Hinata's cheek. He silently made his way out of the ramen shop's ruins with the help of his sand.

Everyone sat in silence as they watched Gaara fade away into the kazekage tower.

A whistling ninja came in, seconds later.

"Sorry, I'm late! Gai sensei had me run around- Why is Neji unconscious on the floor?"

Hinata turned and tossed in her sleeping quarters. She kept running her fingers over her lips that were claimed by the kazekage. With a deep blush, she slightly bit her lip and dug her face into her pillow.

Looks like she had to admit it now.

She had the hots for the kazekage.

Oh crap.


End file.
